


Cliché Love Song

by Calla_Kay



Series: Different Songs for the Same Meaning [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable pairing, Dancing, DenIce, Established Relationship, M/M, kitchen dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: A romantic and flirty Denmark and an Iceland who can't find a way to say no to him.





	

Mathias had been impulsive, loud and deliberate in break down that carefully crafted heart barrier since the very beginning of their relationship. So why was it that Emil was surprised when the Dane had asked him to go out on the town that night? “No, Mathias. It isn’t happening.” Violet eyes narrow at the blond who sat on the counter in his small kitchen. “Oh come on! I know ya go when no one else is looking...well when ya think so anyways.” The young Adult flushes, looking back to his task of washing the dishes from their shared dinner as the eldest Nordic slips off the counter to stand behind his target. “Aw, Em. Don’t be that way. We do it here in the kitchen anyways...what is the difference in taking this public?” Arms reach around the cleaning Nation, hands setting the overly clean bowl to the dry side of the sink before turning the embarrassed Nation around.

“Ah, ya know what? It’s after dinner...before sleep..and it’s time to-” “Don’t you dare say it, Mathias or I swear I will kick you to sleep on the couch for the rest of your time here.” Emil interrupts before the Dane could finish. A sigh on his lips and he deflates, for someone well over a few centuries old a perfect puppy dog expression on Mathias’ face.”No. No! I’m not going. I already said that you could go on without me. I want no part in this.” Blue eyes water slightly, Emil looking the other directions in an attempt to escape the look. “Em, come on. It’s one of the first things we ever did to get to know each other better.”

The Teen gives a snort of annoyance as his left hand was lifted, the other hand being placed on the taller shoulder before he is pulled close by an arm around his waist. “Cloud Seven, I never felt like this before. You took me closer to heaven. Oh my god, let's go.” The baritone singing comes from above him, Emil flushing and rolling his eyes as they sway back and forth. “Ourselves? Us and about a thousand of our closest friends?” Violet eyes roll as the taller steps off to lead them in a small dance around the warm kitchen. The hand on his back slips lower more, Emil squinting up at the man who simply smiled angelically as if nothing had happened. “It feels like skuba duba dabda dididaj, skuba duba dabda dididaj. I love you!” The hand pushes on his lower back, the hand holding his own lifting to spin Emil around before pulling him back in. As their hips press close and they sway once more, Mathias chuckles as his partner finally cracked a smile. “Another cliché baby! Baby I'ma do whatever you like, I love you. Another Cliché baby!” He spins them around, Emil chuckling now as they hold each other close to move in the small space. “Now tell me what I gotta do. Just give that little clue, another Cliché baby. Now I'm just feeling blue. I gotta break through to you. Yeah!!” The singing ends with the blond spinning his lover twice before pulling him close and dipping him back, leaving a laughing Emil looking upside down to the sink and a pair of lips on his neck. 

“Mathias!” He squeals, arms coming up to wrap around the attacker’s neck while they shift to stand upright. “What? I’m just kissing ya.” The blond hums against the line of the pale jaw with his own arms trapping the Island nation against his chest, Emil laughing and squirming in an attempt for freedom. “Fine! FINE!! You win!! We can do it!!” Pulling away and throwing his hands up in the air, he gives a victorious war cry before turning to his boyfriend. “Tak, Em! This is going to be awesome!” For the third time that night Emil rolls his eyes, reaching out his hands to settle on the older man’s face and pull him down into a proper kiss. “If I wanna leave, we leave though. My land, my people....my rules. Got it?” Blue eyes had widened then shut with the kiss, opening half way as he gives a goofy love sick grin. “Ja, loud and clear, Lillemus.” 

The rest of the night was spent doing dishes and the Danish man catering to his boyfriends need and whims for amusement. When they lay in bed, tangled in a neat mess of arms and legs they relax with a laugh and simply enjoy the closeness of their bond. “I won’t make ya regret saying yes to this..I promise.” Emil hums in response to the Dane’s words, smiling as he nuzzles into the broad chest. “I wonder how you will react to it all...” The blonde's eyebrows furrow, but he never got the opportunity to ask as they both fell asleep rather quickly. The next evening was going to be awesome...he was sure of it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED FLUFF!!! DenIce is precious and needs more love....so I wrote this! Oh I will love how this plays out! The song Mathias sings is Cliché Love Song from his Eurovision entry in 2014. Super cute and...well Cliché.. 
> 
> Emil is 19 in human terms. There is nothing immoral about their relationship, I will fight you when it comes to their love.
> 
>  
> 
> Denmark - Mathias  
> Iceland - Emil
> 
> "Lillemus" - Pet name meaning Little Mouse.


End file.
